


According to Plan?

by issaMorg



Series: Sin Bin [6]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, M/M, No pronouns are used, Slight Bondage, Throne Sex, it's fine, well I'm going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg
Summary: Sure, you'd spent some time around Samael when he was imprisoned on Earth, but you didn't expect him to keep you.





	According to Plan?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imagine-Darksiders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Imagine-Darksiders).



The fact you were a human in the apocalypse was distressing enough.

 

The fact that THE Samael had decided you were his pet now?

 

Suffice to say it was weird as fuck, but you were safe, so what was the harm?

 

He was ornery, but after seeing his situation you agreed it was understandable. You tried to keep his mind off the entrapment and sudden lack of power he suffered from, and arguably did so with mixed success.

 

Meeting the Horseman was a bit of a surprise, there was lots of yelling (and some crying). The Horseman was upset, the Watcher was screeching, Samael was being rather smug and possessive.

 

It was a rough day to say the least.

 

You had breathed a sigh of relief when the Horseman was sent away, off on some suicidal quest or another, to free Samael. It was nothing against him, but the rasping and screeching of the Watcher made your skin crawl. Not to mention the creature’s comment to the Horseman that “he missed a spot” was far from reassuring.

 

You didn't really expect him to succeed, based on what Samael had told you. Yet there he was, returned to successfully free Samael. You couldn't help that you felt conflicted, really.

 

Oh yes, you were happy he was free- for all his grumbling you had become quite fond of the demon. For all his flaws, being trapped on this planet wasn’t something you would force on anyone.

 

On the other hand… He was free. He had no need to keep you, a mere human, around for any particular reason. You were certain you were entertaining for being trapped miserably on the shell that was Earth, but there was no way you could compete with any of his kind. Being as strong as he was, you were certain he had his pick of his species.

 

So imagine your surprise when, after he fulfilled his end of the bargain with the Horseman (after yet more yelling). You had expected the portal to show up, you had expected him to leave without saying goodbye. What you hadn’t expected was him grabbing your tiny human frame, and slinking back to his domain with you in tow.

 

The change in the air was not as drastic as you expected, in all fairness. The ever-present smell of decay and everything burning? Replaced by the smell of sulfur and a solid burnt smell.

 

Once you two arrived, there was more yelling. Apparently someone (an old flame?) had moved in while he was away (she was beautiful, you supposed, in the otherworldly way their species was), and he was not pleased with that.

 

He was certainly not happy with the state of the place the uninvited tenant kept it in, that’s for damn sure.

 

One eviction later, you two were as alone as you were going to get in the  _ giant fucking castle  _ **_holy_ ** **_shit_ ** .

 

You didn’t get a grand tour of the place so much as ‘following Samael through the halls and trying to keep up among the imposing (if not crumbling) architecture.’ 

 

The ash drifting through the missing castle walls, paired with the prevalent pools of lava, definitely set a mood for your little duo. Terror and abject fear for you (Jesus Christ were those bugs as tall as your  _ knees _ ? How do they even exist?), and a slowly surlier Samael.

 

You were honestly shocked when he picked you up and carried you effortlessly through the keep- the lava may be nothing but an aesthetic to him, but you appreciated his efforts to keep you from a certainly painful demise.  ~~ Even if that wasn't what it really was, that's how you elected to look at it ~~ .

 

The throne room looked like an echo of what you could assume was its former majesty. The walk in was abruptly stopped and met with a pool of lava, across which was an odd mass of rock just jammed up against the throne.

 

He growled his annoyance and, moving you to be held in a single arm, brought the mass back to where he stood. The heat from the lava was oppressively thick in the air, and walking over some kinda magic platforms which rose and sank from the lava was not as reassuring as it was terrifying.

 

Honestly, you didn't think anything else could surprise you more than you've already been today.

 

Digressing, there was a pleased sigh from Samael, or at least as pleased as he ever seemed. He turned, perching? It didn't look merely like he was  _ sitting _ on what you assumed was his throne. It seemed little more than a waist-high chunk of rock with vaguely skull shaped lumps to you, but hey, it wasn't  _ your  _ throne. You yourself wouldn’t be interested in what seems like a statue of yourself behind your hypothetical throne, so to each their own.

 

“You've been quiet, Little One,” you jolt up at that, snapping out from your thoughts.

 

Wait a tick- “Little One? Usually I get ‘human’ or ‘fleshy’ or some variant reminding me of my mortality. Why the sudden change?” at the quirk of a horn-studded brow, you backtracked. “Not that I’m ungrateful for it or anything,”

 

He chuckled and leaned against the arm of his throne, resting his cheek on a closed fist. “I have been looking forward to this for some time, I must admit.”

 

You turn, facing him entirely, “looking forward to  _ what _ , exactly?”

 

“Were you not listening to what I told the Horseman? I see a great many things, once I put my mind to knowing.” he leans forward, closing the distance between your faces, “and I've been watching you for some time.”

 

You felt your face flush, and not just from the prevalent heat either.

 

You  _ may _ have had more than a healthy appreciation for the demon whose lap you were perched on. 

 

He gave a toothy grin at your flush, the sudden color practically a confession. He leans back and taps his claws idly on the arm of his throne. “Humans- always so partial to sin. Revenge, pettiness, murder, lust, theft,  _ lies _ ,” the last of the list is practically purred before he continued. “Heaven and its angels would never have been so accepting. The fate of the humans has always been to join the damned.”

 

You felt a protest grow, but stopped and thought about it.

 

The religious hadn't been spared in the apocalypse. Their angels hadn't saved them. Your world was lost, and run by the damned. You weren't playing by human rules, oh no. This was his game- you played by his rules.

 

That didn't mean you couldn't bring your own code into play.

 

The rules you had grown up with? Do what you can to survive. Those were the guides your parents left with you, and the rules  _ their parents _ before them abided by to survive the apocalypse.

 

And well, if the best way to survive was with a Lord of Hell? Who were you to disagree.  ~~ Besides, the angry looking black hole in the sky didn't exactly give you warm fuzzies ~~ .

 

With a shrug, you responded with the fruits of your introspection, “that sounds fair enough.”

 

He tossed his head back in a bone shaking guffaw. When it tapered off he leered at you, “so open to seeing the truth, truly your species wouldn't have dwelt well with Heaven’s finest.”

 

You roll your eyes playfully and rest an elbow on his shoulder, thinking nothing of it when his grip curled around your hip. “So, great Lord of the Hells, what do you plan on doing with your complying and fragile human?”

 

He grinned toothily, “I plan on doing whatever I please with my human.”

 

You feel heat pool in your belly, noticing just how intimate the way you sat on him was. Straddling his hips, you do start to feel evidence of his intent towards you.

 

You were down for this, you were  _ so _ down.

 

You rubbed your sweaty palms on the fabric of your pants, before the demon gently grabbing your hands. Pressing your wrists together, your hands were painlessly bound by his magic in seconds.

 

While you puzzled over the sudden constraints, and seeing how far you could test the bonds (the answer was  _ not at all _ ), Samael made quick work of shredding through everything you wore. You yelped in surprise at the action, his claws close enough to raise faint lines on your skin and tear through your clothing like paper. He chuckled at your noise of surprise, watching your skin flush before his gaze.

 

He idly traced patterns on your exposed thighs, an unexpected amount of heat pooling in your core from his simple actions. His teasing claws- wait, when had he removed his gauntlets?- would get close to your nethers before trailing away, slowly riling you up with no remorse.

 

You whined at the lack of stimulation, his chuckle vibrating through your bones as he began to explore your entrance.

 

Your other yelp of surprise soon morphed into a moan of pleasure at the leathery texture his hide against your sensitive skin.

 

Your dull human nails scrabbled against his chest as he mercilessly teased you, clipping your entrance with the pads of his fingers and nudging your bundle of nerves with the blunt of his claws.

 

His free hand grabbed your bound ones and looped them above his horns, making you stretch and arch into him. He dipped his head slightly and flicked a nipple with his scalding hot tongue. You hissed at the sudden extreme temperature, and attempt to arch away. You gasp as your arching bucked your hips  _ just so _ , and his finger slipped into your core.

 

His fingers were massive, especially on a human scale, and you were surprised it fit. You whined as his claw rubbed against your inner walls, the hard bone an unyielding presence. The pad of his finger was just fully engulfed, and you clenched hard against the intrusion.

 

He groaned in pleasure, “so tight, Little One. You need to relax, or how else will you take all of me?”

 

You couldn't respond, even if you wanted to, as he pressed his thumb to your clit and sank his finger deeper into your wet heat. All you could do was breathlessly sigh as your pleasure began to mount, the curve of the claw rubbing pleasingly against that special spot.

 

You groaned as a second finger prodded your opening, sliding in with some resistance. Your hiss of pain gave the demon’s fingers pause, yet he still lavished attention on your chest. You adjusted to the second finger quickly enough, and then your mind went hazy with all the attention.

 

A low keen built up in the back of your throat as your pleasure was pushed further and further towards the edge. You bit your lip to try to contain your noises, but your plan was foiled as Samael gave a low growl, “no, you will not hide from me- not even your voice.”

 

You whined freely as he slowed his pace, leaving you on the edge without enough friction to bring you to completion. “I expect an answer from my subjects,” he drawled, apparently amused at your situation.

 

“Yes, yes yes yesyesyes! Please, please-”

 

“And whom do you address?” You could hear the amusement in his tone, and  _ oh _ , he wanted it  _ this  _ way.

 

“My Lord, please! Please milord,” you were all but whimpering now, you were so close you could almost taste it-

 

“Good, now obey your Lord and come for him.”

 

He picked up the pace, the tips of his claws once more rubbing that spongy spot just the right way, and you were seeing stars. Your body clenched and spasmed as the powerful orgasm rolled through you, the continued contact driving it along longer until it was almost painfully oversensitive.

 

Thankfully he abated, withdrawing his fingers while you came down from the prolonged high. You vaguely hear the sound of chain being unwound and definitely hear a sharp clack as something metal hits rock. You start to focus in on things again, when you’re suddenly lifted- arms now able to slip over his horns- and turned around. 

 

You’re a bit confused when your back is to his chest, but the confusion is short lived. Looking between your spread thighs, you feel and see an angry, reddish-orange penis flush against your opening.

 

He was definitely proportional to say the least.

 

Your arms were once again lifted and tucked behind his horns, leaving you sufficiently immobile with shoulders and hips arching towards him. Then his taloned hands grasped your hips, raising you up to position you above his member.

 

“You… you’re sure that’ll fit, right?” you had concerns- quite valid ones in your own opinion- and you had no desire to go from ‘having a good time’ to ‘painful  _ agonizing _ failure.’

 

He rumbled, as if contemplating your query, “I imagine we’ll soon find out, won’t we?”

 

With that sinking feeling turning to ball of lead in your stomach, he began lowering you onto his length.

 

It took some deep breaths and some pressure, but the head made it past your entrance, both of you hissing from the feeling.

 

Much to your pleasant surprise, he doesn’t ram the rest of his length into you. Instead, he takes little, measured thrusts. He works with your body, going deeper only as you relax and open up naturally. You were surprised when he actually hit your cervix- for one  **_OW_ ** _ holy  _ **_shit_ ** _ that did  _ **_not_ ** _ feel good _ , and, for another, that he had managed to fit most of himself in you.

 

He was even more surprisingly accommodating as he began his thrusting in earnest, holding back from causing you further pain. The level of control he had over himself (especially as he was  _ really  _ getting into it) was definitely a beautiful thing.

 

You yourself were not immune to the results of his actions, your pleasure ratcheting up in leaps and bounds in comparison to earlier, and when he moves a free claw to nudge at your clit you fall into another orgasm.

 

You hear him snarl as you clench on his length, what you could assume was already a snug fit becoming constricting for him.

 

He continues to thrust through your bliss, turning the pleasurable feeling into more of an agonizing one. Despite your pleas for a break, he continues.

 

Before too long, even the overstimulating becomes pleasurable again, and you feel yourself racing back to another climax.

 

You whine as you feel his thrusts gain ferocity and lose their tempo. If you had to guess, he's just about as close as you are.

 

“Beg for it,” was snarled into your ear, and you keened before complying.

 

“Please my Lord, please- let me come!”

 

“Just you? Such a greedy creature,” he purrs, trailing off with a snarl and a sharp thrust. “You may come, but only as I do.”

 

You nod your head and any response was overtaken by a loud moan as he both played with your clit, and angled himself so that he pressed deliciously against that special spot. That, along with the pleasing stretch of his length, was just enough to tip you over the edge.

 

You cried out once more as yet another orgasm rips through you. This time, however, a roar from Samael joins your voice, as he too gets caught in his orgasm.

 

You felt his length twitch and throb, scant moments before an almost searingly hot fluid began gushing inside you.

 

When he finally pulled out (let it be known demons apparently are virile creatures), you groan from the overall way you feel. Your hands are freed from their magical bindings, and they flop uselessly to your sides.

 

Leaning heavily into your partner, you sigh as the bliss still consumes you. Blearily you look up into the sky.

 

Interestingly enough, “hey, the black hole is gone.”

 

He seemed to muse that with a grumble, “it seems things are going according to plan, then.”

 

You eye him warily, questions racing before finally deciding, “and where did this little… Tryst of ours work into this plan?”

 

You felt him soothingly stroke your back, “never you mind that, sleep now.”

 

Words of protest die on your tongue, and you sigh as you cuddle into his side. He was right, you were exhausted.

 

As you fell asleep on his lap, he gave a toothy grin and looked into the affairs on Earth.

 

Yes, plans were progressing quite nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> ... anyway.  
>  I also do [commissions](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1-c1q0M4nx-b1fJnfgQew1pIyTS0gXF0_oKFyqWjO2KY) if anyone wants something, I dunno if I have enough inspiration to keep writing for Darksiders without prompts tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
